


The Great War

by Pokemook530



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gods, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: History of The Great War and the many Gods who take part in it to defend their homes





	1. Chapter 1

Many years ago, the world was ounce a peaceful and beautiful place. Many people worked and lived in relative harmony with the aid of Gods from many different Pantheons came and help mankind with their everyday problems. But not all gods were helpful, some gods were disgusted that such divine beings would lower themselves by involving themselves in human affairs.

In order to fix that, some gods decided to pose as humans and cause trouble and from that problem is what caused the Great War.


	2. Hou Yi

Pantheon: Chinese

Title: The Nine Tailed Fox

Role: Assassin

Type: Physical, Melee

Gender: Male

"Slice through your foes and watch their cuts bleed."

Hou Yi is one of the Gods that take part in the Great War.

Background

Hou Yi was a servant to the Jade Emperor and was one of his most trusted servants. Hou Yi was also very mischievous and enjoyed causing trouble among the other gods in Heaven.


	3. Azari

Pantheon: Yoruba

Title: God of Rivers

Role: Mage

Type: Magical

Gender: Male

"The waters has risen and all the foes will be drowned by my wave."


	4. Izanagi

Pantheon: Japanese

Title: Patron of The Dead

Role: Hunter

Type: Physical

Gender: Male

"Those who abandoned me shall feel my pain.. and my rage. My sickles will taste their blood."

Izanagi is one of the many Gods that partake in the Great War.

Background

Izanagi and is sister-wife Izanami forged the Japanese islands and from that creation blossomed a powerful love. The two gods made passionate love and from that love was born the god of Fire Kagu-tsuchi and his fire was so strong that it severely burned Izanagi and took his life. Izanagi was sent to Yomi, the land of Death and Darkness.

Izanami refusing to be without her husband, went to Yomi to retrieve him. Through the black maze she searched, until finally she came upon him, hidden amongst the shadows. She implored him to return with her. He could not, for he had already eaten the fruit that grew in Yomi. Izanami insisted. She would not leave him in this place. She swore it. Izanagi agreed to take his wife to see the Gods of Yomi, to implore them to free him. Meanwhile, remain in darkness, he cautioned her, for the realm of the dead was not meant for the living to see. Taken by foreboding, Izanami lit a torch and laid eyes upon her husband. No longer the strong and handsome he once was, Izanagi now appeared a rotting corpse, hollow and decayed, maggot ridden and foul. Frightened and disgusted, Izanami broke her vow and fled.

Through the bowels of Yomi she ran, pursued by the fiend that was once her husband. Escaping the cave entrance, Izanami rolled a boulder in place to block it. Sealed within, betrayed and cursed, consumed with wrathful anger, Izanagi swore, one thousand lives would he take each day. One thousand to pay for the broken promise she made.

Since then, Izanagi has kept his vow, each day reaching beyond the grave to pull souls to Yomi. But war has broken the boulder that once kept him sealed away, and Izanagi has emerged, cold and lifeless, but burning with a vengeance against all that lives. His sickles will bath in the blood of the living.

Appearance

Izanagi is a well-built Japanese man with long black hair styled into a small bun pulled in the back. Decorated around the bun are red and white kazeshi flowers and he has sunken dark eyes.

he wears a tattered rose pink kimono with white flower decals and a red obi sash around his waist with bottom of the kimono has been torn off at the knees for easier movement and the top of the kimono hangs loose around his shoulders. He has bare feet that are caked with mud and dirt, and on his left hand he wears some sort of golden trinket. He always has a faint aura of darkness around him that resembles ashes and embers. He carries a pair of kama sickles as his primary weapon.

Personality

Izanagi twisted spirit obsessed with revenge for having been abandoned

Power & Abilities 

Back when he was god, Izanagi was very powerful who created the Japanese island and birth many of Japan's gods today. revived as a vengeful ghost, Izanagi has gained supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport by crawling from one spot to another and the ability to possess his opponents and contort their bodies in a disturbing fashion. He can also hideously open his razor-sharp teeth to suck in her opponents towards his so he can attack them.


End file.
